Fading away
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: When their baby dies.Rick and Kate start to fade away can they fight for what they once had?
1. Chapter 1

**Please leave your reviews but no ones bitching about the characters it's pointless cause they are fictional characters.**

The honeymoon stage they had been in this stage since they started dating, they and everyone else thought that they would be in this stage forever.

They couldn't have been happier when they found out they were pregnant till one day it all fell apart.

Kate didn't feel something was right, her and Rick went to the hospital but it was too late to save their baby.

They slowly drifted away day by day.

One night Castle woke up and moved next to Kate to cuddle.

" Rick please it's hot "

" okay " he backs off and leaves the bed.

He opens and closes the doors quietly he sits on the ground and picks up the tv remotes and press play.

It's a video of them on their honeymoon just playing around on the beach tears dripping down his cheeks.

Why can't they have that back? Where did the magic of them go.

He still sitting in the lounge room when the morning comes and watches any videos he can find of them.

Rick hears nosies coming from the kitchen and walks out and sits on the bar stool.

Kate turns around to see him seating on the bar stool with his sad puppy eyes.

" what's wrong Castle?"

" why don't you love me anymore Kate?"

He looks into her hurt and confused eyes.

" did you seriously just ask me that? "

He nods.

" of course I love you Castle, why do you think I don't? "

" you never let me kiss you or touch you I tried to cuddle with you last night but you wouldn't let me, please Kate don't do this to me again "

" don't do what to you? "

" build a wall up, Kate or is it already up? "

" do you think I like the wall I had built up but this time I built it up for your protection for us "

" how? "

" cause when that wall is up, the only person I'm fighting with is me and the only person I'm hurting is me, I wanted our marriage to work so badly cause you've had two bad marriages and I just wanted you to have a perfect marriage "

" yes it's true in the past I have had it ruff with love and marriage but Kate theres no such thing as a perfect marriage if you want a good marriage you have to work for it both people have to work for it so please Kate work with me? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback chapter **

**Warning deals with a sensitive issue**

Castle_ was in the bathroom when he heard moans of pain coming from the bedroom._

_He walked out to see his wife holding her belly in pain and blood drops on the bed._

_He rushed to the bed and sat next to her._

_" Kate "_

_He cupped her cheek._

_" sweetie, Kate talk to me "_

_" hurts ", she whimpered out._

_He rushed to the hospital Kate was put in a room right away._

_The doctor walked in to check on Kate and told them that she needed into delivery right away._

_Nurses and doctors crowed the room which made them more scared._

_Kate started to push nearly breaking Ricks hand._

_After a long labour they heard no cries. Both of their hearts stopped the look on the nurses and doctors face was not good news and their baby was taken out of the room._

_All Kate heard was I'm sorry by the doctor before breaking down into tears._

_Rick thought they should get out of the city go somewhere. But all Kate wanted to do is lie in bed and day dream while Rick wrote up his chapters._

_Kate would have dreams about her baby even though she never saw them. In her dream the baby was a boy he had deep blue eyes like his father and soft hazel skin like his mother._

_Alexis knocked on the door._

_" Kate? ", she said softly._

_" yes "_

_" can I come in? "_

_" I guess "_

_Alexis walked in and sat on the bed next to her._

_" i brought a present a couple of days ago I was going to return it but I wasn't sure "_

_" can I have it?" Kate butted in._

_" sure i"ll go get it for you "_

_Alexis walked upstairs and got the present she brought for her little sibling._

_She walked back into the room and handed it over to Kate._

_It was a elephant._

_Kate hugged the elephant close to her._

_" I know what elephants mean to you so I brought this "_

_" thank you Alexis "_

_The second month was the hardest._

_The tension built._

_Words of love and support were replaced with words of hate._


End file.
